<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】生日快乐，萨维林先生 by IrisSpades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128339">【TSN/ME】生日快乐，萨维林先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades'>IrisSpades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】生日快乐，萨维林先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是Eduardo的生日。</p><p>作为一个忙碌的成年人，Eduardo对自己的生日并没有那么看重。但不得不说，有个把自己的生日看得很重的伴侣，确实还是一件让人愉悦的事情。尽管他已经连续几年告诉过Mark不必每年都飞来新加坡，但那个固执的卷毛丝毫不为所动，表示在Eduardo的事业完全搬回美国之前每年3月13日他都会雷打不动地出现在Eduardo家陪他度过这一天。而且胡搅蛮缠的硅谷暴君声明，他们可以从新加坡13日的零点，过到Palo Alto时间的13日23:59，时差多出来的那15个小时，是时间老人对于平日里折磨他们远距离恋爱的补偿。</p><p>所以当Eduardo懒散地掀开眼皮的时候，他正被昨天晚上刚到新加坡，进门就把他按在沙发上啃的Facebook CEO搂在怀里动弹不得。那个混蛋卷毛昨天特意卡在零点的时候射了他一肚子，Eduardo回想起那一刻被灌满的热流，忍不住红了脸。那时候Mark坏心眼地吊着他，缓慢地浅浅挺动，时不时去瞟床头的电子钟表，情欲上头的他还委屈地以为Mark在分神，于是为了吸引爱人的注意力而故意叫得又甜又媚，放浪地讨要，结果又被毫无预兆的冲刺顶到求饶。最后Mark射给他的时候咬着他耳朵说了一句生日快乐，他气得眼睛红红地去扯那个混蛋的卷毛。</p><p>现在混蛋睡着了，Eduardo知道为了能来新加坡陪他过生日，Mark肯定熬了几个通宵提前打理好Facebook的事务。外加时差和长途飞行又剧烈运动的疲惫，他睡得很熟，像餍足的雄狮。一只卷毛的狮子，Eduardo在脑子里幻想了一下有着和Mark那张面无表情的脸一样的雄狮“嗷呜”着怒吼，忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>“醒了？”卷毛狮子的声音沙哑地响起来，Eduardo感觉到揽着他手臂也松了松。</p><p>他笑还没收住，下意识地抬起头对上Mark的目光，于是从善如流地点了点头，“我吵醒你了吗？”</p><p>Mark看他笑盈盈的，眼睛里都是清晨的水光，发丝都松散地落在额前，哪里像是三十几岁的人。他每次看着Eduardo的脸，都会忍不住在心里感谢一切他信或不信的神明，他们曾经分道扬镳一拍两散了那么久，可那些经年的岁月似乎都没有在wardo的脸上留下太多痕迹，他知道自己错过了wardo的一部分人生，可每每看到那张和在哈佛的时候相差无几的那张脸时，总让他有种他们未曾错过太多的侥幸错觉。</p><p>还来的及，紧紧搂着珍宝的恶龙在心里祈祷着感恩，未来还有很长。</p><p>他低头亲了亲Eduardo的额头，表示不介意被吵醒，但下次用别的方式叫醒他就更好了，不怎么要脸的CEO暗示地顶了顶胯。Eduardo咯咯笑起来，伸手半真半假地推他，被抓住亲吻手指也不介意，顺从地迎上Mark的嘴唇和他接了一个吻。</p><p>“生日快乐，小寿星。”黏糊糊的吻再分开的时候两个人都有些轻喘了，Mark用鼻尖亲呢地蹭蹭，小声地祝他。</p><p>Eduardo搂着他的脖子由着他细细密密地亲，他们有一段时间没见面了，虽然昨天晚上胡闹过了，但分隔的想念不会这么轻易就得到满足。意识到Mark准备就这么来一场晨间性爱的时候，Eduardo稍微用了力阻止了他。</p><p>被打扰的卷毛暴君不解地从小鹿的胸前抬起头来，wardo明明是喜欢早上做爱的，而且他在晨勃呢。</p><p>Eduardo露出一个狡黠的笑意，推开了撑在他身上的Mark，“等一下，我给你准备了惊喜。”</p><p>Mark不明所以地跟着他下了床。Eduardo只随手裹了一件真丝浴袍，把腰线勒成一道惑人心魂的窄桥，他没穿内裤，浑圆挺翘得下流的肉臀就裹在顺滑的布料下面，撑起一点弧度，又从臀峰的位置划下来，只能看到荡在下摆里的一双白腿。Mark跟在他身后吞了吞口水，觉得自己没有把他按在门上直接操一顿再看什么惊喜已经是他作为一个男人的忍耐极限了。</p><p>三月中旬的新加坡已经春意逼人，Mark想起Palo Alto最近还阴雨连绵连春天的影子都还摸不到的鬼天气，忍不住感慨他的小少爷真是热带天气里滋养出来的甜蜜果实，他得回去好好研究一下Palo Alto家里的温控系统。</p><p>“Mark，”他听到Eduardo叫他的名字，于是抬起头，看到Eduardo站在厨房里，面前摆了一盒新鲜的奶油，旁边透明的水晶碗里盛着甜美多汁的水果，而最甜美的那一个正歪头看着他，“Mark，祝我生日快乐，你不为我做个蛋糕嘛？”</p><p>他拉长的嗓音太富诱惑，Mark几乎是立刻就为他话里的暗示心动了。Eduardo轻轻笑了一声，他喜欢Mark此刻的反应，巴西来的热情尤物得了鼓励，于是长腿一动挪到了大理石的操作台前，他知道自己有一副多漂亮的身体，在勾引他的爱人这方面上，Eduardo从来驾轻就熟，只要他想，他随时可以让Mark硬得发痛。他垂下了睫毛，装出一副清纯又无辜的少女情态，指尖却撩上来，挑动着遣散了原本就松垮的腰带，丝织散开来，若隐若现地给人偷窥到里面的好风光。Eduardo抬起眼皮看他，又衔住唇瓣，一派娇嗔做作，却让看他表演的爱人喉结阴沉地上下滚动。</p><p>Eduardo扯了扯衣襟，闹脾气似的扭了两下，丝绸的浴袍就贴着他的身体滑落下来。</p><p>春意蔓延着——他轻佻地瞥了Mark一眼，像美杜莎吐出尖信似的，谁管下一秒是不是就要死掉，只要能吻上那双唇，触碰他的肌肤，就算下地狱也在所不辞。Eduardo两手撑了一下，他那挺翘肉欲的屁股就款款坐在了大理石的台面上了，那双Mark愿意为他保上亿万的长腿踢了踢，拖鞋“啪嗒”掉在了地上，他的脚生得娇嫩又玉润，珠贝似的足趾圆滚滚地挨挤，足弓却纤细脆弱——Mark当然操过他的脚心，让那时候还青涩的小少爷羞得不敢看他，却被Mark摸进去发现下面早就口是心非地湿哒哒了。</p><p>“Mark——”他又在用那种该死的、软糯的、欠操的声音叫他了，Mark对上他流转娇媚的眼神，“我的蛋糕呢？”</p><p>…操，操他，操哭他，操得他只会捂着肚子哭都哭不出来。</p><p>Mark扑上去吻住了他，双手胡乱地摸着他的全身，急躁得仿佛十几岁的毛头小子，他吻得凶恶极了，直让Eduardo唔唔想躲，但依旧被他强势地按住后脑继续被享用。暴君的另一只手则捧起了在他面前招摇了一早上的臀瓣，它们终于落在他手里了，任由着他蹂躏折辱，一会儿他必须、必须得要把这两瓣儿软肉扇得通红，颤抖着跟他讨饶才行，可他才不会原谅呢，还要再射满浓白的精液，看看它们下次还敢不敢这么诱惑他。</p><p>他把Eduardo吻得快要窒息才肯放开，趁着小鹿喘息，又推着让他躺平在微凉的台面上。他低头安抚地吻了吻Eduardo左边的乳尖，满意地看到两个小乳果都已经乖巧地挺立起来等他撷取了。</p><p>Mark倾身过去拿过奶油，噢，贤良的小寿星还准备了裱花袋。等到他把奶油装在袋子里又凑过来吻他乖巧的小蛋糕的时候，Eduardo已经忍不住在扭动着叫他的名字了，Mark、Mark、Mark——，他的爱人总有办法把他的名字叫得千娇百媚，让他太阳穴突突直跳地上火。</p><p>“我在，wardo…”他凑上去吻那双勾人的唇，“嘘——，我的小蛋糕，把奶子挺起来，要漂漂亮亮的，是不是？”</p><p>“是——”他软塌塌的哭腔比奶油还甜，顺从地弓着脊背把胸脯展示给人瞧看。</p><p>乳白的奶油先点在了刚刚被Mark亲过的左边的小奶头，一个冬天过去之后的Eduardo皮肤比夏天还要白皙一些，被奶油点缀着像极了一块矜贵的雪白糕点，鲜红的乳头被甜腻地装点了，接下来是平坦的小腹也被画上了奶油花朵，Mark亲了亲Eduardo随着呼吸起伏的小肚脐，用一圈奶油环住了可爱的小洞。</p><p>Eduardo的耻毛是浅棕色的，体面的小少爷常年将体毛修剪得规整精致，看起来像是贵气得体的小花园。Mark揉了两把Eduardo勃起的阴茎，他俯下身亲了亲圆润的龟头，这让Eduardo舒服地小声呻吟起来，可是Mark意不在此，只是敷衍地安抚了他，他扶住站得笔直的小wardo，把奶油毫不吝惜的挤了上去，他拿过透明碗里的樱桃，点缀在了上面。</p><p>现在Eduardo的阴茎看起来像是一根潦草的圣诞糖果了，Mark满意地勾起嘴角。奶油把小寿星装点得无比可口，看上去美味又淫荡。Mark眯起眼睛想了想，又打开冰箱，把他昨天买好的生日蛋糕上包裹盒子的蝴蝶结摘了下来，他比划了一下，蛋糕该有蝴蝶结的，不是吗？</p><p>他把那根红色的细绳扯了扯，细致地绕在了涂满奶油的、Eduardo完全勃起的阴茎根部。</p><p>Eduardo细细地哼唧着，甜嗓像糖丝一样黏黏绕绕的，勾在Mark心尖上像小猫爪子似的恼人。他失了悠闲玩乐的耐心，粗暴地打开Eduardo的大腿，让他一只脚细白地踩在台面上，微凉的触感让娇气的脚趾蜷缩了一下，又被抓住挨个吮吻，Eduardo浑身上下都敏感得不像话，被Mark亲一亲脚背都要跟小筛子似的抖。</p><p>Mark才不管他，他的小蛋糕装饰完了，他该享用了。</p><p>他的漂亮爱人乖顺地仰躺着，身上都是甜蜜的奶油，纯白得像是天使的梦乡，可是那根可怜兮兮挺立着的阴茎上却绑着媚俗的蝴蝶结，昭然若揭着天使淫荡的秘密。</p><p>“Mark、Mark——”</p><p>Eduardo软软糯糯地叫他，扭着屁股在台面上蹭着，“别这么看着我，摸摸我，呜… 碰碰我吧——”</p><p>“你真美，wardo。”Mark诚挚地赞美，他一想到马上要亵渎他的美，就兴奋极了，动作也跟着粗鲁起来。</p><p>他低下头，去吃涂满奶油的乳肉，奇妙的顺滑口感混合着奶甜味让他忍不住用牙去磨藏在白奶油里偷偷站起来的小樱桃，这让Eduardo受不住地哭起来，滑腻腻的质感混合着Mark硬质的牙齿磕碰，让他湿乎乎地叫起来，口齿不清地哼唧呢喃，也不知道是喜欢还是拒绝。Mark倒是吃得很愉悦，奶油被他含化了，他嘬着Eduardo的奶头只觉得仿佛那是爱人怀孕涨出来的奶水，过分的想象让他吃不够一样两边讨好，恨不得就叼着他的奶头让小妈妈再给他喂奶。</p><p>“操，wardo，你的奶是甜的，”他不甘心地放过了马上就要破皮的乳尖，还算有良心地想起来他的小寿星要是乳头被吃破了第二天再昂贵的衬衫都会磨得他痛，“你真是太棒了，wardo，我要是一直吃，你是不是还能再出奶？”</p><p>“不、呜——痛…… 唔！”Eduardo被咬得又痛又爽，开口的哼唧又被Mark凑上来吻住，奶油的甜味被Mark的舌尖强硬地塞给了他，听见Mark哑着嗓子问他湿了没，想不想要，吃不吃大肉棒，他呜呜哭着，像个天真又骚浪的婊子。疲软的手臂缠住他的爱人，切切地点头呜咽，还耷拉在桌沿的那条腿也抬起来勾住Mark的腰，对疼爱的渴望烧空了他，他浑身都泛红，被Mark有力地钳住就期待地啜泣起来。</p><p>征服者也好不到哪里去，他的漂亮婊子就在身下扭动，他深呼吸了一口，去咬小鹿的脖子，手在他们贴得密不可分的身体上抹了把奶油就伸下去掏Eduardo会流水的小屁股了。</p><p>Eduardo没骗他，那个放荡翕阖的小嘴已经濡湿了，他兴奋地骂了句脏话，把奶油在他浑圆的屁股蛋上抹开就往里插，软哒哒的穴口滴滴答答地迎接了他。前一天夜里才闹到凌晨的性事让小穴还松软着，Mark拿三根手指试了试发现没什么阻碍，于是扯掉了早就被顶得绷紧的家居裤让觊觎Eduardo肉屁股许久的阴茎释放出来。</p><p>他亲了亲Eduardo胡乱嘤咛的唇瓣，直起身子低头他看被奶油抹花的下身，刚刚被点缀在阴茎顶端的樱桃已经骨碌碌滚到了Eduardo的肚皮上，陷在黏腻的白稠里。而绑在小蛋糕漂亮阴茎根部的蝴蝶结上也沾得黏糊糊的，更别提他滑溜溜的腿根了，Eduardo拧了拧身子，Mark挤了好多奶油喂他的小穴，让他整个下半身都糊满了，这场景艳丽得惊人，又偏偏让小玫瑰像是坐在云朵里似的，即将侵犯天使的错觉让Mark掐紧了他的腿根就往上折，露出熟红的穴口来。</p><p>Eduardo顺从得不得了，自己还抽泣着抱住腻哒哒的大腿，方便蓝眼睛的暴君享用。Mark用紫红怒涨的阴茎在软滑的穴口拍打了几下，黏糊的奶油牵扯上来，拉出凝固水花一样的细尖，他对准了迫不及待被侵犯的小嘴，常年因击剑而肌肉镌峻的手臂箍紧了Eduardo的腰，顺着远胜于足够的润滑一发力就全根顶了进去。</p><p>“…呜——！插、插进来了——”</p><p>Mark把他抱在胸前的长腿掰开，肉贴肉地紧抱着他一边亲一边狠命地挺动，Eduardo一开始还能用腿夹着干他的爱人，没被插一会儿他就软下来呜呜哭起来，肉腔也一个劲儿收缩着绞紧，显然是舒服得想要吃精液了。</p><p>“操！”Mark咬住他白嫩的肩头一阵发狠，“你太会吸了wardo，操，宝贝，太舒服了，你真是天生的婊子，就该被我肏的，是不是？”</p><p>“…呜呜……啊！Mar - Mark呜呜呜，嗯啊——”Eduardo抱紧了他，他没办法回答，Mark啃着他的脖子，一定留下红印了，呜，可是来自爱人的刺痛让他快乐极了，他哀求着Mark给他解开那个蝴蝶结，他想射了，好难受……</p><p>Mark抬起眼睛看着他满脸泪水的表情，阴茎又在肉穴里涨大了一圈，他的神智在施虐欲和对爱人的怜爱之间徘徊了一会儿，最终还是败给了Eduardo一声叠着一声地叫他Mark、Mark、Mark——，他手探下去解开了束缚着小玫瑰的绳结，丢在地上，又探身去捉他的软唇。</p><p>“射出来，宝贝，”他一边操干一边温柔地吻去Eduardo脸上的泪水，他的爱人在性事上被他宠透了，一点点疼痛也要哭，可他知道他的宝贝喜欢快感掺杂着刺激，他疼了会哭，爽极了也要抽抽嗒嗒地假装清纯，“只靠后面，你可以的，wardo…”</p><p>“啊——Mar - Mark！不行…… 我、我要——”</p><p>松软的肉道一阵一阵痉挛收缩，挤压着油润的龟头诱惑它在里面吐精，Mark额头的青筋跳了跳，用力把Eduardo的腿根压得更开，每一下都碾转着蹭过他后穴里浅藏的腺体，湿腻腻的臀肉滑不溜手，Mark抓了满把又任它溜走，下一次再一掌扇上去，隔着奶油让“啪啪”的着肉声和响亮的水声混合在一起，羞得Eduardo眼睛都不敢睁开。</p><p>“…啊——呜… Mark，啊——！”</p><p>Eduardo攀紧了Mark的后背，毫无预兆地射了出来，白浆和奶油混搅在一起，你侬我侬地好像就该这样娇腻着一样。他哭得一抖一抖地，小屁股还在绞紧了经历前列腺高潮，Mark被他咬得寸步难行，暴虐的欲望却瞬间膨胀起来，他没管还在余韵中的爱人，粗暴地抽出了小穴紧紧嘬着的阴茎，他把满身奶油的Eduardo抱了下来转了个身，强迫腰酸腿软的小鹿撅起肉屁股趴在台面上。</p><p>突然被抽离的空虚和Mark抽打臀部的痛楚让Eduardo哭着撅高了肉臀，乖顺地张开大腿，可他才刚刚高潮结束，腿酥软得要命，只能靠着Mark箍紧他的腰来放置重心。他感觉到Mark的那根热烫的阴茎在他的屁股上拍打了两下，就被掰开臀瓣又闯了进来。</p><p>Mark把住了他的窄腰往里狠撞了几下，泄欲一样地挺动来缓解刚刚没有肉腔抚慰的阴茎，他伸手抓过Eduardo无力地趴在桌子上的双手钳在腰后，迫使青年整个人都只能靠被他握住的腰来支力，他的控制欲在濒临射精的时候烧毁了理智，让他像交媾的野兽一样只想狠狠操烂Eduardo乖顺的肉穴，然后把精液全都播洒在他不存在的子宫里。</p><p>让爱人怀孕的想象烧得他双眼发红，Eduardo才刚射过得阴茎缓缓又在他粗暴的动作中羞怯地扬了头，这让他更兴奋了，他俯着身完全趴在Eduardo背上，咬着他红透的耳尖说不过脑子的垃圾话，Eduardo张着嘴哭，腰却主动地越塌越低地配合他的动作，他照单全收的驯服让Mark满意极了，于是动得更狠更快了。</p><p>Eduardo不成句地哭叫起来，Mark的阴茎暴涨到了最大，感觉随时都要射出来了，他被撑得满满当当涨得不行，手却被固定在背后不能揉一揉肚子，Mark凶狠得不得了，他觉得自己快要被捅穿了，求饶也没有任何用处，只会让施暴者变本加厉地鞭挞他。</p><p>“啊——！Mark！呜——！”</p><p>被爱人叫着名字的卷毛最后狠命撞了几下，死死抵在最深处不动了，随即滚烫的精液喷薄而出，烫得Eduardo在他身下颤抖了两下，疲软的阴茎也又流出一点稀薄的精水。</p><p>“…生日快乐，Mr Saverin.” </p><p>余韵过后，Mark趴在Eduardo的背上，哑着嗓子半开玩笑地，他说话的热气喷在还敏感得不得了的爱人的脖子上，让寿星不自觉地缩了缩，于是他笑了，低头亲吻Eduardo汗湿的皮肤。</p><p>“…我的生日蛋糕好吃吗，Mr Zuckerberg?” 小鹿瓮里瓮气地开口，终于从一大早的剧烈运动中喘过气来。</p><p>Mark笑起来，捞过趴在操作台上不想动的爱人，又把人翻了个面带着满身的奶油一起抱在怀里，“好吃，我生日也要吃这个蛋糕。”</p><p>Eduardo连翻他白眼的力气都没了，任由他抱着。又缓了一会儿，他才颐指气使地开口，“我要去洗澡——，还有，一会儿厨房你来收拾。”</p><p>“遵命，我的小寿星。”Mark搂紧了他的玫瑰，愉快地接受了指派的家务。</p><p>他说什么来着，未来还很长——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>